Flora
Flora first appeared in season 1 episode 2 More than High School/Welcome to Magix! Flora is a character and one of the protagonists of the Winx Club animated series. Although she receives a small role in the first season, she has a larger storyline in the second one. She also appears in the video games for the Winx Club. Princess? In the Magic Adventure, when the Winx girls present themselves to the Royal Guards of Domino, Flora introduces herself as Princess of Linphea. It is unknown if this was done to fool the guards or if Flora is really a princess. There has been little mention about her family, let alone anything that relates to royalty in Linphea. Personality Profile Flora is sweet, shy, calm, and loves plants of all kinds. She likes to experiment on them and enjoys making tea. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. She also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends help and encourage her to share all her ideas with everyone. Flora gets nervous easily but when the other Winx girls are in trouble, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she does not know how to express herself, because she does not want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be insecure, her friends boost her self-esteem. According to the second movie, Flora is Linphea's princess, though this may not be canon in the series. Also in the second movie, she is shown to own a mobile phone, despite the fact that her home realm, Linphea, is technology-free. Flora is the fairy of nature.She loves all plants and animals.She fall in love in Helia:a new boy in Red fontana.She is 17 years old.I don t know when is her date of birth. Appearance Flora has wavy waist-length dark flaxen colored hair with blond-coloured bangs, emerald green eyes and an olive skin tone. Civilian Flora's outfit for seasons 1 and 2 is a light yellow midriff top with puff sleeves, a pink skirt decorated with strawberries and pink wedge heels. She has gold hoop earings and gold bracelets. Her outfit for season 3 is a pink wrap midriff top with polk-a-dot puffs sleeves, a red skirt with a pink scarf belt, below-the-knee pink socks, red heels and a dark green ribbon tied around her neck into a bow. She keeps her goldhoop earings and has two bead bracelets on her left arm (pink & green). Flora's outfit for season 4 is a sleevless pink empire dress with green straps. The dress is decorated with flowers and leaves with a green belt decorated with a yellow flower under her chest. Her shoes are dark green wedge heels with pink ribbon straps. Flora-Season-1-Civilian.png Flora3Dmovie.jpg|Flora in 3D Winx Flora's winx outfit is a dress in dark and light pink with matching ankle boots and shoulder-to-wrist arm sleeves that flair at the wrist. She wears a leaf green choker with a light pink four-petal flower charm. Her wings are lime green in colour and are shaped like leaves. Charmix Flora's Charmix is a tiara shaped pin above her chest with fuchsia pink jewel in the center and crimson rose shaped handbag. Enchantix Flora's Enchantix outfit a loose hip-length orchid pink halter dress with sweet-heart neckline and pink braid from the top centre looped around her neck. Along the top of her dress are stripes in turquoise, soft green, pinks & purples. There is another pinkbraid beneath her chest meeting in the centre where her fairy dust broach is. Her fairy pendant is in the middle of the stripes with a pink flower frame going out in the shape of four petals. A large flower petal falls from her pendant likeloose fabric. On her feet she wears alternating green and cyan barefoot sandals with fuchsia pink jewels and on her arms she wears light pink translucent shoulder length gloves. On her head she wears a cyan blue tiara with fuchsia pink jewel in the center. Her wings are edged in light pink, filled light green with pink lines leading from the edge of the wings to a cream yellow centre studded with light green drops and small green droplets hanging from the points of her wings. Fairy Dust Flora's fairy dust vial is shaped like a flower, with a small spherical stopper. Believix Flora's Believix outfit is a light pink petal-like halter top with green vine accents around her neck, ribs and waist. Her skirt is light pink and looks somewhat like flower petals, with pale green ruffled skirts underneath and a vine belt. Her boots are purple, open toed with white heels. Her knee-length socks are light pink. On her wrists she wears dark and light pink flower bracelets. Her hair is in twin buns with turquoise ribbon. Her wings are pink fading to yellow with light green outline and glittery flower and leaf designs. There are also sparkly silver stems with hot pink and purple leaves protruding from the front of her wings. Her wings resemble the shape of leaves or a flower. Sophix Flora's Sophix has a green and pink petal halter bikini top held on by a pink strap around her neck, and a pink petal hanging down her waist. Her skirt is various shades of three large green leaves, with a belt made out of three strands of pink fabric forming a heart in the centre. On her wrists are pink petal wrist sleeves. Her shoes are lime green wedges with green vines climbing to the knee with pink petals hanging from mid-calf. Her wings are the same shape as her Believix wings but are yellow and light blue outlined in pink. Lovix Flora's Lovix is similar to her Believix, but in one piece instead. Her top is deep pink wrap with a sweet-heart neckline trimmed in white fur tinted ice green. It meets up with a light pink mini skirt draped in the same colour fur, tied with blue ribbon atthe hips to make the fur hang in waves. She now wears shoulder level light pink arm sleeves trimmed in fur at the Wrist. Her boots are new light green trimmed at the top with fur. Her wings are the same shape, but are shades of pink outlined in ice green. Aaa-1.png|Flora in her Winx Outfit Charmix-floracopy.jpg|Flora in her Charmix Favoritesgallery_kitten07.jpg|Flora in her Enchantix Youloveit_ru_winx_hq4.jpg|Flora Transformation Sequences Winx Flora's Winx transformation lasts twelve seconds. Flora appears on screen wearing her season 1 civilian outfit, with her body titled slightly, she raises her right hand to her head and then she crosses her arms. There is a flash, then a close up of Flora's neck, where her choker and pendant appear. A trail of light then spins up her arms, one by one, forming fingerless gloves. Finally, she spins upwards with a trail of golden petals around her body, lands, and strikes her final pose while the golden petals form the outline of a four petal flower. In the Nickelodeon version, Flora's transformation sequence begins with her floating around surrounded by pink flowers. She blows flower petals out of the palm of her hands and in a flash of light, she appears with her Winx outfit on and streaks of light strike her back to form her wings. There is a close-up on her right eye and light swirls into a ball and then bursts, with Flora flying out of it. There is a flash of light and she strikes her final pose. Charmix Flora's Charmix transformation lasts twelve seconds. We first see Flora on a yellow and white background. She then spins twice and her Charmix pin appears above her chest. When she stops spinning, a rose shaped handbag appears on her arm. Flora then strikes her final pose. Enchantix Flora's Enchantix transformation lasts for thirty-eight seconds. First, the camera slides over to her face, her hair blowing in front of her with flower petals flying past. The flower petals flow over her eyes, leaving her eyeshadow behind. Her tiara forms, then her hair is knotted and lengthened. There is a flash, then Flora appears, hair styled, with her torso covered in sparkles. She twirls around once, and when she stops, the sparkles turn into her dress. The camera zooms in on her dress, then pans to the left, where flower petals twirl around her arm and turn into one of her gloves. Then, Flora appears with both gloves on and, as the camera pans down, twirls once while her barefoot sandals materialize out of flower petals. Flower petals then fill the screen, and when they clear, a pink rose opens to reveal Flora, fully clothed and winged. She gets her enchantix after saving her sister, Mielle, from drowning. Fairy Dust Flora's Fairy Dust lasts for twenty-four seconds. First, the four petaled flower on her vial shrinks, then turns into sparkles. As the sparkles settle, the stopper comes out of the vial. There is a flash, then Flora appears and draws the same four-petaled flower. She strikes a pose, releasing the fairy dust. CGI Movie Enchantix Flora's movie Enchantix transformation, as seen in Secret of the Lost Kingdom, lasts for eleven seconds. First, Flora blows flower petals at the camera. Flora is then seen floating into some flower petals, which form her dress. Vines wrap around her arms, which, after a flash of light, turn into flower petals and reveal her gloves. Her feet are shown, and she quickly twirls around as the camera zooms out and her wings materialize. Believix Flora's Believix transformation lasts for twenty-seven seconds. First, Flora is shown with her eyes closed. Then, she turns while pink vines wrap around her neck and chest to form her top. She twirls while purple vines wrap around her lower torso to form her skirt. There is a flash, then her arm is shown, where flower petals and sparkles form her bracelets. She twirls out of view, then her wings are shown forming out of sparkles. Finally, Flora flies away from the camera, twirls once more, and strikes her final pose. Sophix Flora's Sophix transformation lasts for nine seconds. First, vines pull away to either side as Flora does the same with her hands. Her face is briefly shown, then the camera cuts to a flower opening up to reveal Flora fully clothed in her Sophix. Lovix Flora's Lovix transformation lasts for twelve seconds. First, Flora twirls around once and dematerializes into snow. There is a flash, and Flora twirls in the opposite direction, striking her final pose in her Lovix. CGI Movie Believix Flora's CGI movie Believix, as seen in Magical Adventure, lasts for sixteen seconds. First, Flora's arm is shown, where flower petals and leaves form one of her bracelets. Then, sparkles materialize into her top and skirt. She is then show sitting on a flower, where her wings appear. Magical abilities Flora, as the Fairy of nature, can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they're sick. Other related abilities are moving the earth at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with nature. Since Flora dislikes aggression, she uses her powers in battle for defense and constriction. For example, she would trap an enemy in vines while another member of the Winx Club would destroy the enemy. Spells *'Golden Pollen:' She blows a bunch of little yellow flowers to the ground that grows a plant that wraps around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Flora Whirlpool:' She creates a twister of bright flowers that goes towards the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Venus Gobbler': She creates an energy ball that creates a green flower-like plant that grows and consumes its target. (Winx-level) *'Ivy Fortress:' Creates a wall of ivy vines. (Winx-level) *'Flowers of the Wind:' Flora blows flowers out of the palm of her hand that drop to the ground and produce vines that wrap around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Vine Tie:' A bunch of vines wrap around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Glitter Dust:' Flora blows dust on the ground and grows thick that wrap around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Flower Twister:' Flora creates a twister of bright flowers that goes towards the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Flora Navigator:' Flora creates sparkles in a form of energy ball and throws it on the ground that creates an arrow. (Winx-level) *'Ninja Daisies:'Golden daisies shoot at an opponent. (Winx-level) *'Vine Barrier:' Creates a barrier made of vines. (Winx-level) *'Nature's Symphony:' Flora's body is surrounded by a green glow that conjures up a wind and allows lets everyone listen to the voice of nature. (Winx-level) *'Bearing Branches:' A skeleton made of vines. (Winx-level) *'Green Ivy:' Flora releases vines that wrap around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Giant Vines:' Vines that prevents an object from falling by giving it support. (Charmix-level) *'Green Luxurious Ivy:' A strong neon green ivy rises up from the earth and wraps around the enemy. (Enchantix-level) *'Ivy Vine Wrap:' Vines that wrap around the enemy. (Enchantix-level) *'Spring Has Sprung:' Turns anything into a group of birds. (Enchantix-level) *'Growing Ivy:' Grows long vines that can bring a person to safety. (Enchantix-level) *'Magic Climbing Ivy:' Vines that grow from underground and wrap around the enemy. (Enchantix-level) *'Energy of Mother Earth:' It creates vines and rocks that serve as a cell. (Enchantix-level) *'Summer Thunder:' Shoots a green energy ball, one of her few offensive attacks. (Believix-level) *'Autumn Wind:' Conjures a breeze made of colorful flowers that acts like a homing missile to blanket the target in a constricting flowery mist. (Believix-level) *'Winter Rose:' Summons a wall of thorny vines to protect herself and others. (Believix-level) *'Spring Ring:' Flora's standard Believix defense shield. Summons a shield in the shape of a green shamrock. (Believix-level) *'Enchanted Nymph:' Flora drags her finger on the ground, letting a field of vines materialize. (Believix-level) *'Breath of the World:' Flora's Believix Power, allows her to make people feel appreciation towards the environment and also doubles as a spell that can heal the surrounding area. (Believix-level) *'Breath of Nature:' The force of Nature, the vital energy of the root pushing its way above ground. (Sophix Level) *'Untamable Nature:' Green sparkles that can create icy plants that wrap around the enemy.(Lovix Level) *''' In total Flora has twenty-nine (29) spells.''' Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Alfea Category:Fairies Category:Girls Category:Fairies that have Charmix Category:Fairies that have Enchantix Category:Fairies that have Believix